Michael Philip Jagger (1943-)
|wedding3_year=1990 |wedding3_month=November |wedding3_day=21 |wedding3_date-approx= |wedding3_street= |wedding3_locality= |wedding3_county= |wedding3_nation-subdiv1= |wedding3_nation=Indonesia |wedding3_places-other= |wedding3_sources= |ifmarried-g3=true |death_causes= }} Siblings *Chris Jagger (1947) Marriage to Jerry Hall In late 1977, Jagger began seeing model Jerry Hall while still married to Bianca. After a lengthy cohabitation and several children together, the couple married on 21 November 1990, in a Hindu beach ceremony in Indonesia and moved together to Downe House in Richmond, Surrey. Jagger later contested the validity of the ceremony, and the marriage was annulled in August 1999. Jagger has seven children by four women: :By Marsha Hunt, he has daughter Karis Hunt Jagger (born 4 November 1970). :By Bianca Jagger, he has daughter Jade Sheena Jezebel Jagger (born 21 October 1971). :By Jerry Hall he has daughter Elizabeth Scarlett Jagger (born 2 March 1984), son James Leroy Augustin Jagger (born 28 August 1985), daughter Georgia May Ayeesha Jagger (born 12 January 1992) and son Gabriel Luke Beauregard Jagger (born 9 December 1997) :By Luciana Gimenez, he has son Lucas Maurice Morad Jagger (born 18 May 1999). He also has four grandchildren. Occupation English musician, singer-songwriter and record producer, best known as the lead vocalist of The Rolling Ston Knighthood On 12 December 2003, Jagger was knighted for Services to Music, as Sir Michael Jagger by The Prince of Wales.Official announcement of knighthood The London Gazette. 24 August 2004.Stones frontman becomes Sir Mick, BBC News, 12 December 2003. Mick Jagger's knighthood received mixed reactions. Some fans were disappointed when he accepted the honour as it seemed to contradict his anti-establishment stance.Gimson, Andrew (13 December 2003). "I thought people got knighthoods for saving lives." The Daily Telegraph. As United Press International noted, the honour is odd, for unlike other knighted rock musicians, he has no "known record of charitable work or public services." Jagger was absent from the Queen's Golden Jubilee pop concert at Buckingham Palace that marked her 50 years on the throne.United Press International, 4 December 2003. Charlie Watts was quoted in the book According to the Rolling Stones as saying, "Anybody else would be lynched: 18 wives and 20 children and he's knighted, fantastic!"The Rolling Stones. According to the Rolling Stones, ISBN 0-8118-4060-3 The ceremony took place in December 2003. Jagger’s father and daughters Karis and Elizabeth were in attendance. Jagger's knighthood also caused some friction between him and bandmate Keith Richards, who was irritated when Jagger accepted the "fucking paltry honour".Arise, Sir Mick: Jagger gets knighted | Mick Jagger | In the News | News | Entertainment Weekly Richards said that he did not want to take the stage with someone wearing a "coronet and sporting the old ermine. It's not what the Stones is about, is it?" Jagger retorted: "I think he would probably like to get the same honour himself. It's like being given an ice cream—one gets one and they all want one. It's nothing new. Keith likes to make a fuss." Ahnentafel 6th Generation *72 Thomas Ingram *73 Sidwell Ivey (1746) Cornwall 7th Generation *146 Wearne Ivey (1708-1747) *147 Sydwell Carpenter (1718-1780)